


royals by lionsenpai [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: RWBY, rwbyquest
Genre: F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of royals by lionsenpai read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Glynda just wants to touch him one last time. Set during the rewind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	royals by lionsenpai [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [royals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554241) by [lionsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsenpai/pseuds/lionsenpai). 



**Title** : royals  
 **Author** : lionsenpai  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : RWBY, rwbyquest  
 **Character** : Ozpin/Glynda Goodwitch, Glynda Goodwitch/Monarch  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Warnings** : major character death  
 **Summary** : Glynda just wants to touch him one last time. Set during the rewind.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2554241)  
**Length** 0:04:42  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/royals%20by%20lionsenpai.mp3.zip)


End file.
